


A Pirate and an Astronaut

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hetty Wainthropp Investigates, Taggart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my Ven <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pirate and an Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> For my Ven &lt;3

_"Tell me a story? I can't sleep."_

_Geoffrey sighed, turning over. Jamie was shifting around in the bed, restless, trying to get still. Geoffrey turned to face him, murmuring, "You want a bedtime story?" softly. He wanted to sleep, oh how he wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't until Jamie was sleeping. That was just… the way it is._

_Jamie snuggled closer to him, nodding, and Geoffrey took his cue to carefully relax._

_"Alright," he said, and began._

Once upon a time there were these two boys, and one was a pirate lad and the other was an astronaut.

_"A real pirate? A real astronaut?"_

_Geoffrey nodded. "A real pirate and a real astronaut."_

Now, the pirate lad was very shy, but he really quite liked the astronaut.

_"Am I the pirate lad?" Jamie asked suddenly, a smile spreading and pulling at Geoffrey's heart a little._

_"Yes, you are, Jamie," he said, unable to help smiling back. "Now shh, it's a story." Jamie was quiet, gazing up at him with sparkling eyes._

And the astronaut, he wasn't all that shy, because he was a very brave astronaut and went into space a lot and you might not do that if you're shy.

_"Why not?" Jamie interrupted, frowning._

_"Um," Geoffrey stopped. "Because … well, it gets you an awful lot of attention, you know. Not many people go into space, so the ones who do get a lot of press, and if you're shy, you probably don't want a whole load of people watching your every move."_

_"Ah." Jamie thought about that. "Good point."_

And the astronaut saw the pirate lad and he thought he was very sweet, standing looking down and out of place but bright, like a star. And the astronaut had seen lots of stars, but never one as bright as the pirate lad.

And so the astronaut went up to the pirate lad, and started talking to him.

_"What did he say?" Jamie asked._

_"Well, he... um." Geoffrey faltered. "He said... does it matter?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Alright, alright, he said... he said 'fine weather we're having here' because, it was."_

_Jamie thought for a minute, frowning. "Seems a silly thing to say, to me," was his conclusion._

_"Well, the pirate lad didn't really say anything to that, so the astronaut began telling him about his favouritely-shaped constellation," Geoffrey told him._

_"Oh," Jamie nodded, "that's better," and he settled back, comfortable._

And the pirate lad said his name was Jamie, and the astronaut was so taken with the way he said it that he thought he'd like to get to know the lad. But the lad's pirate uncle came to take him away.

_Jamie frowned. "Oh," he said, and the disappointment in his voice made Geoffrey's heart pang._

_"It gets better," he found himself saying._

_"Does it?"_

_The hope in Jamie's voice, the trust in his eyes as he looked at Geoffrey, made him feel as though he were made of ice, and melting as the sun came out. "Yes, it does," he said, firmly._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise, Jamie."_

But the astronaut couldn't forget about the pirate lad. He thought about him for days and days, and he kept going back to look for him.

And the more he searched, the dimmer the stars seemed compared to the pirate lad.

And then, one day, when he'd nearly given up hope, feeling like all the stars had gone out... he saw the pirate lad again.

_"Is that still me?" Jamie looked so pleased, Geoffrey had to hug him, quickly, right then._

_"Yes, Jamie."_

_"Good."_

And the pirate lad seemed pleased to see the astronaut, and so the astronaut was very very happy. And he talked to the pirate lad for hours. He used his connections at the space base to make the pirate lad's uncle leave him alone, because the pirate lad didn't want to go back with him.

_"The Pirate Uncle was wicked, wasn't he?"_

_Geoffrey nodded. "The Pirate Uncle was very wicked and mean to the poor lad, and as soon as the right people knew about it, they took the uncle away."_

_"What happened then?" Jamie's eyes were saucers._

_"I'll tell you," Geoffrey said, gently, wondering himself where this story was going._

_"Okay then." Jamie settled back again and wriggled his toes._

But the pirate lad had nowhere to live now he wasn't living with his pirate uncle.

And the astronaut had a spare bed in his house, so he said the pirate lad could stay with him.

_"But you don't live in a house," Jamie interrupted._

_"That's true... in his flat then," Geoffrey concluded._

_"That's better." Geoffrey couldn't help but smile at the satisfaction in Jamie's voice. As if he were taking things Geoffrey said and putting them in boxes, wanting to know which box to put it in. Exactly which box._

So the pirate lad and the astronaut lived in their flat, and the pirate lad was very happy, and the astronaut had the brightest star in the heavens, and couldn't be more blessed.

_Geoffrey finished with a sigh and a stifled yawn. "That was a lovely story," Jamie smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Jamie."_

_"Was their flat on the space base? Did it have gravity?"_

_"The flat was right next to the space base and the pirate lad could see the rockets taking off," Geoffrey grinned. "And it had gravity."_

_Jamie slowly reached his hand out, fingers splayed, and hovered it over Geoffrey's chest, slowly lowering. He stretched his fingers out, pressed his palm to the skin, and smiled. "I love you," he said, feeling Geoffrey's heartbeat._

_"I love you," Geoffrey whispered, gazing at him. Jamie leaned in, and they kissed, slowly. Jamie felt Geoffrey's heart speed up, and smiled._

_"What you do to me," Geoffrey murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth._

_Jamie rested his head on Geoffrey's shoulder. "Thank you for the story. I think I can sleep now." He yawned into Geoffrey's skin, and Geoffrey grinned and caught the yawn._

_"You liked the story?" He wrapped his arms around Jamie, who nestled closer, one arm looped over Geoffrey's chest._

_"Yes. And it's good because it's all true."_

_Geoffrey smiled and kissed Jamie's hair. "Yep. I've got the brightest star of all."_


End file.
